The present invention relates to a method for re-circulating and filtering cooking oil or fat from a cooking vat or broiler.
Most restaurants and large kitchens employ one or more large cooking vats containing a suitable heated cooking oil for cooking foods such as fried chicken, french fries and the like. The cooking oil in the vats becomes dirty after a time as a result of small food particles which separate from the food being cooked. Thus the oil must be cleaned, and must be replaced periodically with new oil, resulting in expense and lost cooking time. Also, the vat itself must periodically be emptied and cleaned. Some cooking vats are provided with individual re-circulating filters for removing large size particles from the oil. However, these do not clean all the particles from the oil, and the oil must still be replaced relatively often.